


House of Cards

by AFBH



Category: GOT7, NCT (Band), iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Character Death, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gun Violence, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFBH/pseuds/AFBH
Summary: Ex-cop Park Jimin finds himself entangled with Min Yoongi once again after years apart, but his old friend is a lot different than he remembers. Getting involved in Yoongi's life once again, Jimin doesn't really know if he can keep up with a life of drugs, gambling, and death.





	1. Too new

“So you want to play my game?” A voice came from the other side of the dimly lit room. It smelled of iron and the walls appeared to be painted a dark red colour, though it was hard to tell for sure. A warehouse of sorts. Park Jimin stood in the middle of it, a single light shining on him, unsure of what he was really getting himself into. Being unable to see the other male’s face made the situation all the more stressful.

  
“..Yes, I do.” Jimin gave a small nod at his words as if reassuring himself of the answer.

  
“Alright. So you want to. What makes you think you have what it takes?” He could see the figure shift in their seat.

  
“I have nothing to lose, so I have no reason to be afraid.” Jimin gulped softly. He /was/ afraid, but knew he couldn’t show it. He could hear the other give a soft chuckle.

  
“Alright. You have some guts it seems. I’ll give you a probation period. See if you have what it takes. Who knows, Park Jimin. You might be good at this.” The male waved their hand causing another figure to appear seemingly out of thin air. ‘Follow him, his words. He’ll report directly to me. I’ll know of any fuck ups, mistakes, anything good you do. All of it. Understand? He’ll show you where you’re living now too.” Before Jimin could give an answer, the other was leaving the room.

  
“Nice to meet you Jimin. Call me Taeil.” He didn’t extend his hand, simply started walking as Jimin followed. “I hope you know what you're doing.”

  
“I do.” For the rest of the walk, Jimin followed quietly as they came upon some apartments. “This is.. Pretty nice..”

  
“Yeah, well. If you want to keep it, don’t fuck something up.” Taeil handed him a key. “You’ll be moved if you do.”

  
“Moved? Where to?” Jimin’s brows furrowed as he unlocked the door and swung the door open.

  
“Don't worry about that. I’m next door so if you need me, knock.” Jimin gave a small thanking nod before walking inside his own apartment.

The apartment was pretty spacious; much nicer than Jimin had expected. He sat down on the couch, not really feeling comfortable yet, but hoping to settle in soon. He wondered what was considered bad enough to be moved and where he would go if he was. If you get moved down, do you also get moved up? Would he go get his old things? What did his boss even look like? He had a nice voice, it sounded so familiar but Jimin couldn’t quite place it.

  
He wasn’t quite sure what to think of Taeil yet either. Maybe that’s just how he greets everyone. Did everyone greet the new people that way? Getting up to walk around the place, Jimin took mental notes of small, unimportant details. Colours of furniture, what type of furniture was there, what food he did and didn't like in the fridge, etcetera. Though soon enough a knock broke him out of his thoughts. 

"Jimin, open up." Jimin opened the door to a rather annoyed looking Taeil. "Do you have a cell phone by the way? I need your number." Taeil handed his phone over and waited for the other male to input his number. "I'd say I'll text you as soon as we have work, but we have work. Congrats. Someone's been snooping so we're going to check it out." Jimin gave a short, small nod before stepping out and shutting the door behind him. "You don't talk much do you? That's not a bad thing, but if you're scared of me. You should be, but don't be." 

"Okay." Jimin followed behind Taeil. "So, what is it we have to do exactly?"

"We're going to make sure our little snooper isn't relaying info to anyone and if they are- well, I'm sure you know." Taeil gave a shrug. Jimin mouthed and 'oh'. He was somewhat surprised at how nonchalant Taeil was being. He must be used to it by now. "Know how to shoot a gun?"

"Oh uhm.. no." Jimin seemed more sheepish. Nerves? Maybe.

It felt like forever before they found themselves in a maze of storage units. Jimin simply chose to not question it. "Stay close to me." Taeil's voice was hushed and his movements had started being more careful. Jimin stayed close behind, taking notes of his actions and carefully imitating them. "You want the front or the back?" Taeil glanced back at the other. "On second thought, just stay behind me."

Voices could be heard on the inside of one of the units. 

".. Park Jimin?" 

"Yeah, that's wild, isn't it? Who would've thought?" 

Taeil glanced back at Jimin, not expecting his name to be floating around already. Shit like this always happens, but he had hoped in Jimin's case it could be delayed. "Great. That's a whole shit storm of complications." The male gave a weary sigh and continued listening, though Jimin was more interested in why they knew about, or even cared about, him. It's not like he was anything special, especially in a life like this. The door letting out a loud creak caused Taeil to pull Jimin off to the side. "Fuck, now they decide to move around?" The younger furrowed his brows, his face written with worry and concern. For a first job, he wasn't doing much. He guessed he preferred this over the alternative. 

Looking around his environment, it didn't give many places to hide or give cover. He was having to place his trust in the younger, whether that was good or not. He didn't really have any choice. Simply having to get out of sight had his heart racing. He continued looking for any means of safety but got pulled out of his thoughts once again. 

"Well I'll be damned if it isn't the spectacle himself, Park Jimin." Standing in front of him and Taeil was a slender, handsome man. His snow white hair had been styled back,his dark roots were prominent and contrasted well against his complexion. He sported a sleeveless denim vest with red pants that were a bit tight along with black shoes. Each wrist and his neck carried a red collar. Even if really wasn't the time, Jimin was in awe. This man was as equally good looking as he was terrifying.

"Lee Taeyong. Do you always meet up in storage units? I thought you'd be smarter than that." Taeil's voice had a certain venom laced in it. "You must be dumber than I remember." His hand rested against his weapon, though it was concealed for now. 

"Yes, well. Had I planned this out too much, I wouldn't have landed eyes on our little prize. Jimin being mixed in with your bunch is making the news in these parts. How'd you land him?" The icy haired male raised an eyebrow at the obviously nervous Jimin. 

A dry smirk landed itself upon Taeil's face. "He chose us. What's wrong, you jealous? Figures, since you'll always be second best." Taeyong stepped closer to the two. While Taeil didn't budge, Jimin took a couple steps back. 

"He's too new for this, I guess. If he's already stepping back." Taeyong chuckled. "You sure you're cut out for this life? I heard you just joined today so I guess you don't know your boss yet." Taeil tensed as Taeyong tilted his head up. The older male's hand gripping the younger's hair tightly to tilt his head further back. "You know something Jimin?" He gave a smirk and short chuckle. "I really prefer knives over guns, they just-" He flicked open a blade, dragging it across the other's neck. "They really let the other person feel what's happening to them." 

Jimin's face paled as the younger let out a choked sound. Watching Taeil hold his throat as blood poured over his hand. Hot, acidic saliva flooded his mouth, the sign making his stomach muscles clench wildly. He leaned up against the building lightly, trying to not lose any contents in his stomach. "You.. Holy shit you-"

"Killed him? Yeah, I did." Taeyong laughed as the body went limp. "Go tell your boss what's happened. Unless you want the same thing to happen to you." Everything felt like a blur as the blade was suddenly pressing against Jimin's neck too; just enough to draw a bit of blood. "Tell Min Yoongi, he couldn't protect you last time. He sure as hell can't protect you this time either." With a content hum, the man backed away and disappeared around the corner.

"Min.. Yoongi?" With reality sinking in, Jimin sunk to his knees. He hadn't even known the other a whole day, yet now he was lying dead in front of him. Tears burned as they fell down Jimin's cheeks. Not only was someone dead because of him, but he didn't know where to go or who to tell. His whole body felt weak, his vision blurry. He couldnt seem to catch his breath. Unable to do anything but stare at the body lying in front of him. He knew he couldn't linger for long, that he couldn't be caught already. It'd fuck up too much too soon, but he just couldn't get himself to move. 


	2. Old Emotions

It had taken Jimin some time to gather his composure. His face was well beyond red and puffy as he used his shirt to wipe tears from his face. Just what the fuck had he gotten into. This was too much. Despite not wanting to, Jimin eventually left the body and started wandering back to the apartments. Would someone be moving into Taeil's place now? He'd rather not think about it. He had wondered for a while before running into a younger, brown-haired boy. 

"You must be Jimin, right?" The boy gave a friendly smile, but after the events, Jimin was wary of everyone. "You're definitely on the airways in gossip right now. I bet boss is pissed." 

"So am I safe to assume you're on my side?" Jimin furrowed his brows, exhaustion evident on his face. 

"Yes, you are safe to assume that. I've already heard about Taeil. I'm sorry you had to witness that." 

"I'm sorry." Jimin's voice had gotten quieter. He felt angry with himself. Angry that he was unable to do anything in the moment. 

"We all know that's how it is in this business, Jimin. Don't let it eat at you too much or you'll drive yourself crazy." Mark patted the other on the back. 

"So uhm.. I need to know something." Jimin audibly swallowed, thinking hard about what Taeyong had told him. 

"Oh, the name's Mark by the way." 

"No, it's not that." Jimin shook his head "Is- Is Min Yoongi my boss?" 

"I think you already know, I can't give you a yes or no on that, Jimin. It's best to not ask." Mark gave a slight shrug. 

Jimin followed Mark back rather quietly. He paid attention to his surroundings and any people he passed. Wondering if they knew him too, he kept his head low. His stand out pink hair was standing out too much at this point. Mark kept glancing back at Jimin and soon threw his jacket around the older. "It has a hood, you can hide that pink hair." 

"Are you a mind reader?" Jimin gave a soft yet cautious smile." 

"Everyone is nervous around their first few deaths." Mark chuckled softly and kept walking on his way. "My apartment is a few buildings down for yours, but my door is open if you need anything." Following a soft humming sound, Mark pulled out his phone and quietly read some new messages. "Actually, it looks like I'm taking you to Boss." The younger glanced up at the pink haired male with a slightly worried look.

"Is that bad?" Jimin rubbed the back of his neck nervously, only getting a shrug out of Mark. They continued on quietly for a good walk until Jimin found himself back in the iron scented, dimly lit room. The single light in the middle illuminating his face. Mark had stayed outside of the doors per orders, but he kept close in hopes Jimin wasn't in too much touble. 

"Jimin. I heard about Taeil." The voice was short, cold, and sent shivers up Jimin's spine. 

"I- ..I'm sorry. I don't know what-" Jimin felt panicked. His breath was leaving quicker than it was coming in and his knees felt like they were going weak. 

The other male's silence was suffocating Jimin. He let himself hit his knees as he covered his face. His breathing had become audibly erratic. Though silent, the male knew Jimin well and despite wanting to wrap his arms around the pink haired boy and tell him everything was okay, he just couldn't. Not yet. He hated not knowing if he could actually trust Jimin. Seeing Jimin break down was eating at him, breaking down the walls of his stone-cold reputation one by one. 

Having seen enough, Mark stepped inside the room. "Jimin-" 

"I told you to stay outside." The voice snapped quickly. 

"You can't just let him have a fucking panic attack in front of you, Yoongi!" Oops. That slip of the tongue wasn't going to go well for Mark. "Shit, wait- I-" 

"Yoongi? It is you Yoongi?" JImin took a sharp inhale, trying his best to not cry. He looked up, staring a hole through the male in hopes of making out any facial figures. Anything to tell him if it was actually who he thought was sitting there. 

Seeing Jimin shaking, hearing his cracked voice. It took Yoongi back to bad times. "...Yeah, it's me." 

"Why didn't you just tell me then, Yoongi?" Jimin stood up. "I'm not- I'm not staying. I-" Jimin wiped his face quickly, harshly. His mind was going in hundreds of directions. "I'm going home." He took quick, short breaths, trying to compose himself better even if it's just a little. 

"Jimin, let me take you home." Mark reached out his hand but it was slapped away, eliciting a frown from the younger. 

"I'm not going there. I'm going to MY home." Jimin huffed, finally getting at least calmed down enough to talk. But now that shock and fear had left, anger was quickly replacing it. Anger at Yoongi. "You knew me when I came here. You fucking- You let me get someone killed, Yoongi!" 

"I didn't know that your name would get out so quick." Yoongi stepped close enough for the light to hit his face. "You still can't hear everything correctly, can you? Or you would've known." His brows furrowed in a saddened worry. 

"You do not get to ask about that." Jimin shook his head, starting to get overly upset again. His cheeks burned as tears fell down them. 

"Hey." Jimin felt a pair of hands cup his face. "Look at me, Jiminie, you're okay." Yoongi's voice had grown much softer. The younger's breaths were still shaky and he felt sick. Hot saliva flooded his mouth again, despite nothing for him to throw up, his stomach muscles clenched making him heave. "Minnie, it's okay. You're okay. I won't ask about it again." The older pulled him close and he held onto Yoongi's shirt and sobbed softly into his chest. 

"It's my fault Yoongi." Jimin whispered countless broken apologies into the other's chest before finally falling into a disturbed sleep. Yoongi frowned at the whimpers and unintelligible whispers coming from the younger, even in sleep. He knew Jimin wasn't quite cut out for this, but this reaction wasn't really expected. 

"Fuck Jimin, what am I going to do with you now?" Yoongi let out a soft sigh before picking Jimin up. "Mark, I'll take care of him tonight. You can go on home." 

"He'll be okay?" Mark leaned against the fame of the door. 

"Yeah, I 've taken care of him before. It's not like it's a difficult task or anything. Just enjoy getting off the hook for that slip-up." 

"Don't go getting soft on me, boss." Mark turned to leave. 

Yoongi watched Mark leave quietly. "If only you knew what Jimin means to me, you'd understand why. I guess that means I can't be easy on him." With a saddened sigh, he began walking back to where he called home. He wasn't used to carrying Jimin around anymore, so he ended up taking a few stops here and there. 

"Well, well, well. It looks to me like Min Yoongi's going soft. Carrying someone around? Tsk Tsk." A slightly taller male with brown, swept up hair stepped from the shadows. A cigarette hung loosely from his lips. 

"Ju-Ne. What brings you over here? You looking to get your ass beat?" Yoongi sneered at the other. "I'll show you soft real fucking quick." 

"Ooh, I'm scared." The other grinned snarkily. "Who's this baby? Is it THE Park Jimin I've been hearing about. The star cross lovered reunited at last. Makes me sick to my stomach, I'm more of a tragedy guy myself." 

"I'm more of a fuck someone up and leave kind of guy. Looks like you're tonight's lucky winner, asshole." Yoongi propped Jimin up against a building before giving his full attention to the nuisance across from him. "You wanna leave here alive?" 

"Maybe. I'm more interested in Jimin though. Is everyone chit chatting because you two were lovers or is that boy secretly a monster? I wouldn't be surprised, being around you." He wasn't sure why, but having Jimin be called a monster definitely made Yoongi's blood boil. 

"If you leave now, I'll let you live. I'm in a bad fucking mood." Yoongi spat venom in his words, though his attention was adverted when Jimin started to stir. 

"Don't let your guard down now, Yoongi." Ju-Ne charged, swinging a knife at the other. Yoongi moved back enough for it to miss. Not being the closest one to Jimin made him visibly uneasy. "What's wrong? Is this boy so precious that you'd let yourself be distracted during a fight?" Ju-Ne took another draw of his cigarette before kneeling beside JImin. Shooting a smirk at the other, he pulled it from his mouth and put it out against the pink-haired male's neck. Jimin's eyes shot open, his hand snapping up to cover his neck as he pulled in a sharp, pained inhale. He slapped his hand away, to knock the burning butt from him, but quickly recovered the burned mark. Ju-Ne chuckled at Yoongi's expression. "Don't be so angry, it could've been the knife instead." 

Jimin was bewildered, tears threatening to fall once again at the firey sting on his skin. He didn't even know where he was. "Yoongi? What's going on?" 

Yoongi didn't even speak, all he was seeing was red. His body was moving on its own as he lunged at the other male, gripping the knife tightly with one hand, Yoongi grabbed Ju-Ne's hair tightly. He twisted his body for a better force as the brown-haired man's face was slammed into the building. He threw the knife backward but the blood pouring from his hand hit Jimin, causing him to flinch. "Yoongi-" 

"Be quiet, Jimin." Yoongi's voice was cold and harsh. It didn't even sound like the Yoongi he knew. Jimin covered his eyes before hearing another loud bang. 

"Yoongi, stop!" Jimin held back more tears that were threatening to fall. "Just walk away from it!" 

"He stuck a cigarette to you, threatened you, and you want me to walk away?" Yoongi flung the other male to the ground. 

Ju-Ne got to his feet, wiping the blood from his face. "You better run fucking fast because I'm going to slit both of your throats open if I catch you."

Jimin felt so small in the situation, as the other two shot snarky comments and connected fists. Ju-Ne's eyes were dark, they and he scared Jimin. "Yoongi, please!" 

"I think that's enough out of you." Ju-Ne twisted around, his fist connecting with Jimin's jaw. He stumbled back, catching himself against one of the walls. Yoongi growled and started towards Ju-Ne, but froze when a knife was put up to Jimin. "What's the matter, Yoongi? Afraid I'll hurt this little toy of yours?"

Something changed in Yoongi. Of course, he hadn't planned on risking Jimin's life. He hadn't planned for Jimin to even show up. "Let him go or I'll rip you apart." 

"Yoongi, just go. Just- You don't have to get hurt because of me." The younger pleaded for him to leave. 

"I'm not fucking leaving you!" 

"Wow, what a fucking gag-fest you two are." Ju-Ne pulled against Jimin's hair to get a wince out of him. "I bet you look pretty crying and bleeding, Jimin. Your face is already puffy, has Yoongi been mean to you?" The blade shifted slightly, a small drop of blood ran from the freshly made cut. 

"Please. You- ..you don't have to do this." Jimin was shaking now. Afraid he was actually going to lose his life.

"I don't have to, but it's definitely fun." 

"If you think I won't ruin my relationship with your boss to kill you, you're fucking wrong." Yoongi walked towards the two. "In fact, I'll let him know about this little stunt too. He was also Jimin's friend, dipshit. Unless you want to fucking walk away." Ju-Ne was tense, hesitant. After a tense moment that was way too long for any of their likings, he shoved Jimin back towards Yoongi. 

"You're no fun, Yoongi. I'll be sure to slit his throat next time." Ju-Ne gave a shrugging motion with his hand. 

Still in disbelief, Jimin grabbed a hold of Yoongi's wrist and bolted in their original direction. "Yoongi, what the fuck was that?" 

"That was an almost normal interaction around here. He better thank fucking something that you were here, or he'd be dead." 

"How can you just think of killing someone so easily, Yoongi?" 

"That's just how this life is, Jimin." Yoongi let out a soft sigh before moving to the front to lead the other. Jimin didn't make a comment, he didn't want to think about it at all if he could help it. The way Yoongi was willing to take someone's life away so easily. How cold and different his voice sounded. Even if Jimin knew it wouldn't be like the old times, the coldness still hurt him deep down. He couldn't show it, but the pain was there. Instead, he followed the older quietly as he was pulled along. The silence felt suffocating, but they finally stopped at a door. "I want you to stay with me tonight, Jimin. I didn't think your name would get out so quickly." 

"Yoongi." Jimin stepped inside when Yoongi opened the door but didn't budge until he was led into the house. "Why is everyone so interested in me?" 

"Because they know who you are, what you used to be, and what you mean to me." Yoongi was blunt, he saw no reason to lie. "Are you hungry?" Jimin shook his head as the older made their way into the kitchen. 

"Yoongi, that was... a long time ago." Jimin looked down and played with his hands nervously. 

"Jimin.. That doesn't mean I don't still care for you. Come in here, sit down." Yoongi went about his way preparing some food, grabbing different things and a couple of bowls. "I hope you'll still like my cooking." Jimin wasn't listening, his mind had traveled to the past, what used to be. Though he remembered why he and Yoongi had gone their separate ways in the past, back when the older had first started messing with this type of life. There were just some things Jimin couldn't handle yet here he is, back in the home of the man he left so long ago. Watching him cook as if nothing had changed when everything had. He didn't even know if Yoongi is still the same man he had fallen so madly in love with. 

With a saddened sigh, Jimin laid his head down on the table. He halfway listened to Yoongi ramble about things, catching a few scoldings in there as well. His neck was still stinging and it was the only thing keeping him awake. Despite feeling uneasy in Yoongi's company, he eventually drifted into a light sleep. 


	3. Dirty Cops and Clean Gang Members

"Jiminie, wake up." Jimin groaned as rays of sunlight shone against his face. He'd love nothing more than to just go back to sleep. "Come on, we have to get things started. You can't sleep the day away."

"Why not?" He grumbled a bit before finally sitting up. "It's not like I have anywhere to be."

"You do now that you work for me." Yoongi flipped the lights on and tossed an outfit at Jimin. "Get a shower and I'll have breakfast ready, okay?" Jimin gave a half-asleep nod as the older turned and left the room. Jimin sat there for a bit to wake up before taking his shower. He stood in the bathroom staring in the mirror, thinking about everything that had happened yesterday. Yoongi had a lot of explaining to do. Yoongi, who was so similar yet so different to the one Jimin used to know so well. How had he got to where he is? There were so many questions floating in Jimin's head. On the more morbid events, Jimin silently cursed himself for not responding better. His years of training basically went down the drain in one instance. Giving a saddened sigh, Jimin walked to get the outfit but raised an eyebrow when he saw a dark suit set. The top was patterned, but the rest of the outfit was a solid black. If anything was still the same, Yoongi definitely knew how to dress well. He slid the outfit on before peering out of his room, recognizing it as Yoongi's old place. He knew the whole layout like the back of his hand. Wandering out let various breakfast smells flow around, leading Jimin straight into the kitchen.

"Good morning." The pink haired male sounded a bit sheepish.

"Morning. That looks good on you." Yoongi eyed the other up and down while setting some plates on the table. It wasn't a big breakfast, but it smelled amazing.

"Thanks." Jimin gave a shy smile as he sat at the table. "You still enjoy cooking, huh? Have you gotten any better?"

"You always said it was good. Did you lie to me?" The older faked a pout, getting a giggle out of the younger.

"No, it was always good. I missed your cooking."

"What did you survive on all this time?" Yoongi grinned, setting the last of things on the table before sitting across from the other.

"Ramen?" Jimin laughed. Everything felt so warm and for a moment, all the bad memories had slipped away. New and old. An old emotion was beginning to stir in the scene, and Jimin really would've rathered it hadn't. His brows furrowed at the thought, catching Yoongi's attention.

"Everything okay? Does it taste that bad?"

"What? No, it's great! I'm just... thinking." Jimin waved his hand dismissively.

"Penny for your thoughts then?" The older man hummed softly as he rested his chin on one of his hands. It was really taking Jimin back to different times. The soft, warm tone in Yoongi's voice, the relaxed body language, the food, everything. His eyes scanned the other male's face carefully, watching for any change in expression. Jimin played with his food for a moment before speaking up.

"Yoongi, I.. don't think I'm cut out for this." He swallowed a little too loudly for his liking.

"Well, I think you'll do fine, personally. Especially with your background. You're still on probation, there's not a yes or no to leaving." Yoongi's voice was stern, leaving no room for negotiation on the topic.

"Let me ask you a question." The older male raised an eyebrow at this. "Why me? I've heard you have people trying to get in all the time. What made me stand out?"

Yoongi leaned forward, letting his elbows rest fully against the kitchen table. "Because you're the most qualified, Jimin. Given your background, the training you have-"

"But I've never even held a gun." The pink haired boy cut off, getting nervous all of a sudden.

"Then I'll teach you how to use a gun. I'll teach you every day until you know the ins and outs without even thinking about it." The older took a sip of his coffee. "This is becoming less about gangs, and more about an empire. There are three heads fighting for the top, and I'm one of them. That's why everyone is so interested in you, Jimin. You're a rookie, yes, but you know how this system works. You've dealt with it, have experience with it. That's so valuable right now. Of course, I was happy you came to me regardless of that fact. Differently from what you're used to, you're about to see some fucked up shit. Being soft, like yesterday, that shit will get you killed out here. You can't afford to go easy on anyone now." Jimin took in every word like a sponge. He wasn't about to have any more slip-ups that would get him or anyone else killed. The words lingered heavily in the air as the younger, pink haired man took a sip of his own coffee. Black, with no cream. His face scrunched up a bit at the taste. "And Jimin?"

"Hmm?"

"Disobeying orders will get you killed too. I can't be seen as someone who's getting soft or even more people will be after my head." Yoongi's eyes suddenly bore holes through the younger and he felt small. He wanted to walk away so bad, but he knew he couldn't. Too many people were counting on him for this and a failure was something he wasn't going to let happen. He gulped again, feeling a lump forming in his throat, as his eyes darted down to the unfinished breakfast on the table and suddenly he wasn't hungry anymore. Something about the way Yoongi had just spoken to him completely on edge. It was so different from how they used to talk. Situations used to be a lot different back then too. Quickly excusing himself from the table, Jimin darted back to the bathroom and lost any breakfast he had eaten. How the fuck was he supposed to get used to all this? Being so nervous that he couldn't even hold a meal down. He would eventually get used to it, he hoped. He had spent so long learning names, faces, stories. He couldn't fuck up now. He couldn't let his hard work slip down a drain just because he was overly nervous. His breaths had become a bit raspy, throat sore from vomiting. Still, he sat there lost in his thoughts again until he was pulled from them.

"Jimin?" Yoongi was leaning against the door. Fuck. Why couldn't he have just stayed in the kitchen? Jimin felt his composure breaking and there wasn't much he could do about it, save for sobbing into the toilet he guessed. It had to be Yoongi of all people. Of course, it had to be him. Just looking at him, Jimin could smell burning rubber and gasoline. Could hear glass shattering. Could smell the alcohol and remember the anger in the older's eyes. A mirage of multiple bad memories mixing together at this point. Despite trying to hold it back, he could feel the stinging in his eyes and soon the tears as they streaked his cheeks once again. He wasn't going to survive long if he couldn't go without crying, but right now he was too overwhelmed. He wiped at his eyes harshly, taking in shaky breaths and holding them to try and calm himself again.

"Why did you let me end up under you?" Jimin's voice was strained, he couldn't bring himself to meet the older male's eyes. He was too afraid of his expression, no matter what it was.

”After yesterday, you still want to ask why?” His tone shifted. This wasn't the sweet Yoongi that Jimin had loved so long ago. It was a ruthless man building an empire. A man that scared Jimin. With only hearing the difference, his stomach sank further. He felt the older’s fingers tangle into his hair as his head was pulled back. He let out a whimpering gasp at the sudden pain. “Because you're pretty, Jimin. Other people will want to use you, not for your brain, for your body. I made sure to get to you first. I'm not letting some other fucker turn you into a bitch when you can stand on top.”

Jimin’s bottom lip quivered. Yes, he was terrified of the older male now and it felt like he was doing a good job of pissing him off. He noticed two looks in Yoongi’s eyes. One being that of a cold killer, and the other something else. Jimin couldn't exactly place what it was. He watched Yoongi's lips twitch upwards, a hidden smirk at the younger’s reactions.

“Yoongi, please-” Jimin’s voice was hushed, afraid.

“Please what? Please let you go home? Please don't do this? Use your words.” More of a sarcastic order seeing as he had cut the other off. Jimin gulped audibly and Yoongi watched his throat as he did so.

“P-please don't hurt me, Yoongi.” Jimin let out a pathetic whimper and sniffled. “Not again.” He glanced back at the male, now seeing a conflicted look. Somewhere between hurt and anger.

Yoongi was silent and that was even more suffocating. His mouth filled with bitter, hot saliva. A warning that he was going to throw up again despite having nothing left in his stomach. The fist in the younger male's hair tightened considerably and Jimin prepared for the worst. Yet as he squeezed his eyes shut, the hand let go. Jimin waited for it to make contact with him, but the blow never came. Finally, he peered up Yoongi was gone. Panic. Jimin shuffled to his feet and out of the bathroom.

“Yoongi?” His voice was almost too quiet. Hearing the sound of a door open and a can pop, Jimin knew exactly what was happening. He squinted at a clock on the wall reading 10 am. 10 am and Yoongi had opened an alcoholic beverage, probably beer, over Jimin's words. He was quiet as he slipped into his room without a word, waiting for the inevitable to come.

It felt like hours had passed as Jimin sat quietly on the bed he had woken up in. Never budging an inch as he waited for the other to enter. He had really fucked up this time. Usually, Yoongi would've been in by now, but that was the past. A past almost forgotten until yesterday and it had Jimin in pieces. He wanted to cry, wanted to scream at the older, to tell him everything. He wondered what would happen when the truth came out and bit his lip worriedly. Soon enough, he was pulled from his thoughts by the click do the door.

“Jimin. Listen to me.” Yoongi somewhat stumbled. Just enough for it to be noticed. He wasn't drunk as expected. High maybe. He crossed the room fluidly before stopping in front of the younger, hand reaching out to lay against his cheek. “You know that I care about you, right?” Something had alarms ringing in Jimin's head. “That I'd… never intentionally hurt you.” Yoongi stared the other down, eyes carefully examining every minute detail of Jimin's face. “What we had. I know it's in the past.” His hand slid back, taking hold of the soft pink locks and tilting the younger’s head back. “But I'm not letting anyone else have you. I'm not letting you be sold around like a whore. Someone as pretty as you…” Yoongi paused to wet his lips. “would probably never even see normal again. Stuck in a room to be used like a fucking sex toy until you're thrown to the side.”

 

“Yoongi.” That same lower lip quiver. Yoongi Took in everything. Fuck, Jimin was gorgeous. His lips were slightly parted, barely showing a sliver of his perfect teeth.

 

“Be quiet. I'm talking. My schedule is open today so I'm going to teach you how to act like the prince you are.” Another slight tug against his hair and the younger's mouth parted a bit more, just enough for Yoongi to get a glimpse of his tongue. “First you gotta learn to follow orders. I have little patience for disobedience.” Jimin took a soft, shallow breath. Learning meant he was still in. That much was comforting at least. “Fix your clothes. I expect to see you outside and ready by 12 sharp.” Yoongi let go and turned on his heel, quickly leaving the younger to his thoughts.

 

 

Across the city sat a police station. The inside smelt of coffee, the walls were a dark tan with light grey floors. On the 2nd floor, in a rather quiet office sat Jeon Jeongguk. Lead on a case related to gang violence. He was in uniform, of course. His dark hair fixed so that his bangs flipped over his face, just reaching his brow as it curled back into his features. A cup of coffee in one hand, a photograph in the other. His brows were furrowed with concern, thoughts eating him alive. A thump on his desk caught his attention.

“Keep looking like that and you'll have wrinkles before you're thirty.” The man talking was Kim Namjoon, chief of the station. He wasn't much older than Jeongguk but definitely held himself differently. His hair neatly styled, not a strand out of place. Instead of his uniform, Namjoon had on a well-fitting grey suit softly contrasting to his white button up. A sign of many meetings in the day.

“I could say the same to you.” The younger motioned to a chair near him.

“I've got some uh.. Interesting photos.” Namjoon set a file down in front of the younger. Raising an eyebrow, Jeongguk put his coffee down and opened the file. His mouth made an ‘o' motion as he stared down.

"Well, I'll be damned. Someone took the fucker out?" Setting the file down, he studied the picture carefully. A male with his throat slit. 

"That's what I want to know. They got the picture, but when they made it over to the scene, it was gone."

"Think it was bait?" The younger took a sip of his coffee. "To see if we were snooping?"

"Probably." Namjoon gave an exhausted sigh. "Maybe we'll hear something soon, ya know?" Jeongguk gave a nod. They had agreed to not use names for particular cases. Just like they had ears everywhere, other people did too. A fucked up mix of dirty cops and clean gang members. All they really knew at the moment was that they had to wait until a specific person was able to get to them. Until then, they were no better than sitting ducks planning an ambush.


	4. Anger Strikes like a Viper

It had grown to be later on in the day, the cool air settling in as winter approached. A large, beautiful apartment complex sat around the middle of the city. You'd think it belonged to strictly celebrities. The outside was adorned in a large, chrome frame with multiple large glass windows. Two buff looking men dressed in black suits and sunglasses stood out front. On the top floor was a master suite apartment and inside it sat none other than Lee Taeyong, a leader of the feuding gangs in the city. The inside was decorated in high contrast. Light walls, dark furniture. He sat at a bar in the kitchen. It was large with white floors, light cream cabinets, black appliances, dark cherry chairs and table, and more neutral grey countertops. He was looking through a file, reading with a somewhat furrowed brow. Photos were laid out to his left, each corresponding with different papers which lay under each photo. Deep in his thoughts until a buzzing pulled him from them. He slipped out of his seat and made his way to the front door before pulling it open.

“Didn’t expect you over here so soon.” He stepped aside to let the other male walk inside. The other slid a large trench-coat like jacket off, revealing a black turtleneck and matching dark jeans. He leaned down to slip his shoes off, fluffy dark hair bouncing as he straightened back up. 

“Well, when I heard that it was Jimin, of course, my interest was peaked. Especially now that Yoongi’s slammed one of my men’s face into a wall over him.” He had a rather unamused expression at the end of the statement.

“Yeah, I didn’t expect him to lash out either. He’s usually pretty hm ..tame. Jun-hoe must’ve really stepped out of line.” Taeyong led the other over to the bar, eyes scanning the documents and files.

“Yes, well. Jun-hoe is mine to discipline, not Yoongi’s.” 

“Possessive as ever, Kim.” Taeyong pulled up a paperclipped set of files. “Jimin has a hell of a past now doesn’t he. How often do you hear of a police officer turning to a gang life?”

“Jimin is soft. He won’t survive long.”

“Yeah? I know he used to have a thing for Yoongi, think that’s his motivation?” The younger had to hold back a laugh. 

“Taeyong, Jimin left Yoongi over this shit before. That’s why it’s so fucking strange to me. Why I can’t wrap my head around it.” Taeyong handed him a couple photos.

“Well. Maybe he’s just a dirty cop, Taehyung. Got fired and wanted something exciting?” Taeyong glanced at a couple other photos.

“No, as I said, Jimin isn’t one who chases the exciting. He never even fired a gun while he was a cop. I don’t think he loves Yoongi anymore. So why the fuck is he getting entangled with him again?” Taehyung scanned the document and photos before glancing back up to Taeyong. 

“Well, maybe he’s suddenly interested in the exciting lifestyle. Fuck, I’d love to have him under me. Watch him slowly grow more and more corrupt. Especially if he’s as innocent as you’re letting on.” Taeyong brought a finger to his lips, letting the thought sit.

“Maybe that’s why Yoongi snatched him so quick. I haven’t even spared a glance to the newbies yet. Might be time to.” Taehyung gave a soft grumble at his phone going off. Pulling it from his pocket he gave a glance to it. “Business calls.” Taeyong put the photos and documents into a file before handing them to the younger. “Thanks. I’ll let you know if I figure anything out.” He gave a nod of the head before heading out.

Pulling the door shut and hastily leaving the building, Taehyung pulled his phone up to his ear, listening to 3, 4, 5 rings then a click. 

“This is a surprise, what is it?” The other voice had a cold tone to it.

“Did Jimin piss you off already, Yoongi? Are you fucking crazy taking him in? You’re the talk of everyone right now. What happened to not drawing attention to yourself?” Taehyung slipped into the back of his car, slamming the door shut. Anyone who caught glimpse of him would’ve seen pure anger on his face. 

“Fucking around and murdering some nobody is one thing, but you want Jimin mixed up in this? Pulled into a world of drugs, sex, murder, and an infinite list. He’s a cop, Yoongi. He’s not fucking twisted.”

“Tae, Jimin came to me first. He was in that list of newbies on his own choice.” There was movement and a door clicking on the other end of the phone. “If anything he’s picking to be mixed in.” A click of the phone and Tae was telling his driver a new destination.

“Who was that?” Jimin’s voice was soft, quiet as he reentered the kitchen to find a distraught Yoongi. 

“A business partner.” Business? Jimin decided to not linger on the term too much. He had made up his mind to be as obedient as possible. He wanted to stay on Yoongi’s good side, unlike earlier today. Ready to pull his shit together and get on with his current mission. Learn how to have a poker face, how to be powerful. If Yoongi was going to put in the effort to teach him, he was going to put in the effort to learn.

“I see. Uhm. Would you like me to make something for dinner?” Jimin played with the cuffs of his sleeves. He wasn’t the best cook in the world, but the older used to eat it regardless.

“No, I’ll cook. I want you to rest and relax tonight. Tomorrow, we’re going to deal with some problems. In your police service, did you ever kill anyone, Jimin?” Jimin’s eyes went wide, his face probably paled.

“N-No. I never did. Never even injured someone.” Jimin dropped his gaze. His heart was racing. He was glad about the plan of losing his job especially if it was known that he was, in fact, an officer. That put him on a new level of edge, new fears quickly manifesting in his head. 

“Well, we’ll change that soon enough.” Once Yoongi turned away, Jimin stared at him dumbly. Suddenly feeling the urge to go throw up once again. It was quiet, much too quiet for Jimin, and it was suffocating him. Why wasn’t Yoongi talking to him? Was Jimin one of the problems mentioned? His thoughts were interrupted as he was startled by a door swinging open. His jaw fell open as he watched Kim Taehyung enter in. The other man’s gaze at the floor to remove his shoes as the door swung shut again.

“Min Yoongi, I swear to god you never cease to amaze me with how fucking stupid you can be. If I were as stupid as you, my ass would already be in prison. Do you even know-” The man who let himself in suddenly stopped talking, eyes locked hard against Jimin’s and he didn’t know if he should keep the gaze or drop his eyes to the table. “Jimin.”

“Taehyung.” Jimin’s voice was a whisper, but the other watched him mouth the name. Taehyung stood there silently as if he didn’t think Jimin was actually real. The two just stared at each other, both minds flooding with questions. The silence was finally broken by Yoongi.

“I guess I’m making dinner for three then. Sit down already and quit starting. It's going to piss me off." Yoongi shot a glance at Taehyung who was reluctant to remove his gaze from Jimin as if he would vanish into thin air. "Where's your right hand?"

"Outside." Taehyung still hadn't budged.

"Bring him as well. Dinner for four it is." Yoongi grabbed a few more things before going back to cooking. Taehyung had another man walk in. He was very handsome, Jimin thought. His black hair was styled neatly, short. It fell just above his brow line. He was in a white button up and black suit pants. The white shirt tucked neatly, Jimin's eyes trailed it seeing no crease. Jimin licked his lips nervously but watched the man's lips twitch upwards.

"I'm Johnny." His voice was smooth and Jimin loved it.

"J-Jimin." Jimin's gaze quickly dropped back to the table as the two men made their way over to sit at it. The air felt so incredibly awkward he thought he could burst out laughing from his nerves.

"Yes, I know who you are, Park Jimin." Johnny seemed like a business only kind of person.

"Jimin, I'm gonna skip the formalities. What the fuck made you decide to do this?" Taehyung leaned against the table with his elbow, his face totally unreadable.

"Honestly, I don't really know myself. Maybe I'm just crazy." He gave a small laugh to the other. He felt tense and wondered if it was only him. He watched Johnny busy himself with his phone. Yoongi had started talking to Taehyung, but Jimin didn't really tune into it. He was getting drawn into his thoughts again. This meant Taehyung was also active in this world. Then a realization hit him. Jeongguk. Did Jeongguk know about Taehyung when he asked Jimin to take this assignment? Holy fuck. Jimin must've audibly gasped because sure enough, he noticed all eyes on him.

"What's wrong, Jimin?" Yoongi had turned his attention away from whatever he was cooking at the moment, brows furrowed in concern.

"No it's- uhm. It's nothing, Yoongi." Jimin waved a hand dismissively, but the thought was eating him alive. There was no way Jeongguk could know about Taehyung. Not with the way he talked in the office about this shit. Everything was getting too twisted for Jimin's liking. How the fuck was he supposed to even approach this topic with either of them. Simply put in his mind, he couldn't bring it up to Taehyung. That was far too risky unless the other male said something first. However, with Jeongguk... Jimin gnawed on his bottom lip at the thought. Wondering if Jeongguk knew and if he did why was Jimin sitting here on his second day of being undercover. What was the point in this whole mission if Jeongguk knew? He simply decided to come to the decision that he was unaware of the fact that his husband was a fucking gang leader. Taehyung finally spoke up over the silence, pulling Jimin away from this spiral of thoughts.

"Yoongi, I want to talk to Jimin alone for a moment." Jimin's stomach sank. Fuck, of course Taehyung knew what he was thinking about. Shit, Jimin needed a way out and fast. He just couldn't see a way quick enough.

"Sure, Jimin take him to your room." Yoongi waved a hand, not turning his eyes from the pots. Taehyung stood up, but it took Jimin a moment. He wished he hadn't hesitated, but he did. His gaze stayed at the ground as Jimin sat on his bed and soon enough he felt Taehyung's weight shifting the mattress. Would Taehyung kill him? Fuck, he didn't even know how to process that this was actually the Kim Taehyung he knew yet. His brain felt dazed and he definitely needed a drink to deal with all of this info being slung at him. 

"Jimin." Taehyung's voice was soft, calm. For some reason, it didn't help Jimin's nerves at all. "I want you to tell me, what you're doing here. You're not made out for shit like this and we all know it. You. Me. Even Yoongi. If he's not admitting that, then he's being as idiotic as usual. So, don't' beat me around the bush, I want straight answers."

"I'm here because I want to be." Jimin surprised himself with how steady his voice was. "I can handle it. I'll learn."

"Like you handled Taeil dying, Jimin?" Taehyung's voice had grown stern. Stern in a caring, concerned friend kind of way. "Yoongi has been easy on you because you're new. He's not going to be anymore. It's going to be the real deal."

"I know, that's what I expected. The real deal. Not Yoongi going soft on me. I hadn't even expected Yoongi honestly." Jimin had an almost sullen look on his face, though Taehyung hadn't really made the connection as to why yet.

"Jimin. I know you. I know this isn't you, so why are you trying to make it you?" Taehyung's put his hand on the back of Jimin's as he met his gaze worriedly. 

"This is me, now, Taehyung. I can handle it. I'll learn. I will.” Jimin gave a small nod, more to ensure himself. The other gave a sigh and shook his head disheartenedly. They sat in silence for a moment before a glass shattering in the kitchen surprised them both. “Shit. Yoongi's been pissed today.” Jimin was the first out the door with Taehyung close behind. 

“Yoongi, what-” Taehyung stopped and stared at the scene. Johnny was bloody. Yoongi was bloody. A busted champagne glass in the floor and a knife to Johnny’s throat. 

“Yoongi, stop!” Jimin stepped forward a bit hesitantly.

“Jimin. Stay there.” Yoongi had that same cold look to his eyes. He wasn't fucking around. Taehyung knew Johnny had a smart mouth and it was getting into trouble.

“Min Yoongi, if you kill him, I'll fucking mutilate Jimin.” Probably not a smart move on Taehyung’s part. Yoongi was over him after all and he definitely won't play nice once Jimin was threatened. Everyone was frozen and tense. It went on for only a moment but it felt like forever before the knife was removed from the man's throat.

“You better teach him some fucking manners. Next time I'll slit his throat.” Jimin almost thought everything was actually calming down until Yoongi put the knife clean through Johnny's hand. Jimin just stared at the pool of blood now accumulating. Johnny was surprisingly calm to have a knife in his hand Jimin thought. 

“Yoongi what the fuck!?” Jimin shoved him to the side not really knowing what to do in terms of help. He was panicking and his mind was racing. Taehyung pulled the knife out and pressed a rag snug against his hand.

“Didn't you listen earlier, Jimin?” Yoongi regained his balance and got a quick, tight grip on Jimin's hair. “What did I tell you about disobedience, Jiminie?” The younger winced and grabbed at the other’s wrist.

“Yoongi, don't do this.” Jimin pleaded, taking a shaky breath. “You're above this. You can't teach someone that's been beaten down.” Seeing enough, Taehyung finally pulled his weapon and set his sights on Yoongi. 

“Enough bullshit, Yoongi. Let him go. Jimin's staying with me.”

“Like hell he is.” Yoongi spat venom at Taehyung as if their friendship had disappeared in one instance. Years gone. The younger male gave a sad look.

“Yoongi.. Is this really what you want for Jimin? He's fucking terrified of you. Has been for years.” Taehyung wanted to keep his composure, but his voice was steadily raising louder. Jimin's mouth hung open. He knew this wasn't a secret, but Taehyung just screaming it out shocked him. The air quickly fell heavy with thick silence. It was so quiet one could hear a pin drop. Finally, Yoongi let to of Jimin but he shoved him forward harshly, making the younger fall against the marble flooring. 

“Take Jimin and get the fuck out. All three of you. Don't let me see your faces.”

“Yoongi. Yoongi please-” Jimin shuffled to his feet. Taehyung went to pull him back, but he held onto Yoongi's sleeve. The other pulled his arm away.

“ Go. I want you to leave Jimin.”

“That's not what I want though. Did you consider that?” Jimin was pulled backward by Taehyung causing him to stumble a bit.

“I don't give a fuck what you want.” Yoongi's words were cold and harsh. He didn't meet Jimin's gaze, knowing he'd be met with tears and a trembling bottom lip. The exact scene that Taehyung was getting to see. 

“Come on, Jimin. Go home with me, hmm?” Taehyung wiped his eyes gently before cupping his face. “At least for tonight, okay?” Jimin didn't say anything only bit his lip to keep back a sob as he nodded. He was so sick of crying over Yoongi. He knew something was still there. Maybe working under Taehyung would be the best but he connection to Jeongguk became a major risk. Oh well, he was too tired to sort everything out tonight.

“You have an assignment tomorrow, Jimin. I expect to see you ready at 7am.” Yoongi spoke with that same cold, angry voice.

“I'll stay here tonight with Jimin then.” Taehyung almost cut Yoongi off and before there could be a protest, Jimin was being pulled down the hallway. Johnny followed behind the two, shooting a glance over his shoulder at Yoongi.

“T-Taehyung. You don’t have to..” Jimin spoke quietly between his softened sobs. 

“Yoongi should know better than to hurt you like this by now. Don’t you worry about me, Jimin. Just get yourself calmed down. Fuck Yoongi’s training, I’ll get you to where something like this won’t even phase you anymore, okay? Just try to sleep tonight. I won’t let him make you cry.” 

“Sorry that I made him angry.” Johnny was mostly apologizing to Jimin, but it extended to Taehyung as well. He got a soft nod from the both of them before he turned his attention to his hand. Carefully inspecting the wound, and grimacing at the flex of his hand.

“Oh, hang on.” Jimin hopped up and shuffled into the bathroom. Things could be heard being moved around for a bit before he popped his head out. “Johnny, come here.” The male was hesitant, but stepped into the bathroom. “Give me your hand.” Jimin almost ordered it. Once again, Johnny paused hesitantly before extending his hand to Jimin, who in turn held it gently before pouring some antiseptic over it. Johnny winced and jerked his hand back before giving it a light shake.

“Why’re you-”

“Because you didn’t deserve to be hurt in the first place.” Jimin quickly cut him off. “Besides, I’ve dressed worse injuries than this before.” He continued cleaning the wound carefully, before wrapping it up. “It’s my fault you’re hurt, the least I can do is help.”

“You really don’t have to.” Johnny gave a small sigh.

“I really do.” Jimin walked back into the bedroom and say on the bed. “Uhm.. Taehyung. What's gonna happen to me?"

"Nothing. I'm going to help you, like I said." Taehyung ran his hand through the other's hair comfortingly. Jimin wasn't really sure what he meant by that but he guessed he'd find out soon enough. He found himself drifting in and out of sleep despite his worries about Yoongi. Taehyung smiled as he finally gave in to sleep and gently rested the other back against the bed.

“What steps do we take now?” Johnny glanced up.

“First, I'm gonna have a chat with Yoongi. He's fucking out of line. Then we're going to help Jimin. I guess it's from past friendships, but I'm not going to let Yoongi destroy him.” Taehyung stood up, straightening his shirt. “Stay in here. Keep yourself and Jimin safe. Barricade the fucking door if you have to, alright?” Johnny gave a nod as he watched the other turn and leave.

“..Be careful Tae.”


	5. Chapter 5

“How long was I asleep?” Jimin sat up groggily with a stretch. The first thing he found was Johnny, though having someone in the room almost made him feel a bit comforted. 

”About an hour? Master Kim went to talk to Master Min.” Johnny had looked up from his phone but it wasn’t long before he was typing away on it again. 

”Oh.” Jimin glanced down at his phone, watching the home screen intently for some time. He needed to get out, but that was going to be hard with Johnny in the room. Dammit, why did there have to be complications? All he needed was a small opening. Maybe Johnny wouldn’t even question him leaving. So with that in thought, he stood up and made his way to the door, only getting a raised eyebrow from the other as he slipped out. He could hear the clear yelling between Yoongi and Taehyung and judging from their tones things were about to get physical. If he could just make it to the door, it was only a few feet away. Even if he did make it, there were still Yoongi's guards. Peeking around the corner he saw Taehyung on the phone. Yoongi was still shouting at him and he back at the older whilst holding his phone conversation. Soon enough the phone was off and Jimin was hearing death threats about each other. Inches away from each others’ faces with venom in their voices. It was hard for Jimin to even begin to remember their past before drugs, gangs, murders, and a lot of other shit broke their peaceful friendships apart. Days when Taehyung would’ve cried over an argument yet now he’s standing in the kitchen ready to draw a gun on Yoongi. It was so bizzare in Jimin’s mind. Especially with him still having a good relationship with Jeongguk and Namjoon, though maybe it was only because the three worked together when he was in the police office. 

Things had went to hell in just two days because he was weak. Jimin had no emotional training, though nothing could prepare him for murder on day one. He hated how everytime he closed his eyes, he just saw Taeil’s body laying there in front of him. How he had been completely unable to act or stop it in any way. He could see the smirk on Taeyong’s lips and hear the almost laugh in his voice. Something he would eventually become numb to, however right now it haunted his very being. Of course talk would get out. He was stupid to think it wouldn’t in the first place. An ex-cop joining a gang, what a fucking laugh. He would’ve laughed now himself had he not been trying to figure out a way to escape. He found it funny that this apartment used to feel like home, yet now it was his own prison. There was no way Yoongi would let him leave without a fight and considering his current level of anger, that was a very, very bad idea. The yelling had calmed down, to mere voice raises here and there so Jimin finally decided to step out from behind the corner. Unfortunately, but to no surprise, catching the attention of both males standing in the kitchen. 

“Come, Jimin, we’re starting your training immediately. I have a problem I need to take care of, what a better opportunity.” Taehyung took his wrist as he sent a text message. Johnny soon came back into the kitchen as well. Jimin was baffled and moved his eyes to look at Yoongi for some sort of answer. Finally getting a nod out of the older, Jimin followed Taehyung out of the apartment. Well, that helped one problem in his plan. He was led down to a black Mercedes Benz C-Class Coupe. Jimin stared at the car dumbly before Johnny pulled the door open.

“In you go.” Jimin stared at the younger man before climbing into the back seat of the car. Taehyung took a seat beside him but Johnny sat in the front passenger seat.

“S-so what are we going to do?” Jimin played with the cuff of his shirt, opting to look out the window as the car pulled away from Yoongi’s apartment. 

“We’ve found a rat. So I’m going to teach you how we deal with rats, Jimin. I’ll let you know something else while we’re in a chatting mood. It may seem like Yoongi’s on top right now, but he’s not. He thinks he can build up an empire, but with his temper it won’t last. That’s why I’m training you instead. I don’t trust him and neither does the man running the show.” Jimin pulled his gaze away from the window to look at Taehyung. The other being emotionless, not to Jimin’s surprise. 

“Yoongi is… dangerous.” There was a pause before the last word, as if Jimin was hunting for a better word. Dangerous was a perfect way to describe Yoongi’s explosive personality. He got angry too quickly, got violent too quickly. That would ultimately be his downfall according to Taehyung. Jimin didn’t want to really let his thoughts linger on that though. 

”Dangerous is a nice way to put it.” The older male nodded in agreement. “He’s unstable.” The car fell silent for a moment, Jimin trying to put his thoughts in a line. 

”Taehyung. What do you mean by the person running the show? Who’s running the show?” Jimin turned his body so he was facing Taehyung, obviously interested. 

“Jimin, you’re not even supposed to know my and Yoongi’s names yet. You’ll find out who he is when you’re supposed to.” 

The remainder of the ride was silent save for the purring engine of the car. Jimin watched countless streets and building go by. They had to be a few districts over by now. He must’ve dozed off at some point because when he awoke, the sight that greeted him was that of warehouses appearing near a river. Jimin slid out of the car and waited for Taehyung before closing the door behind him. He looked around and took in his surroundings, it reminding him too much of yesterday. He spared a glance to the other male, though it was brought to Johnny as he got out of the car and walked over to one of the shutters. 

“Johnny. Let me borrow your gloves. Jimin needs to learn this evening.” Without any hesitation, Johnny reached into his pocket and pulled free a pair of white leather gloves to hand to Jimin. The pink haired male stared at them a moment before taking them and slipping them on, moving his fingers to feel the material was a bit stiff and likely new. The gloves were thick and without any imperfections.

Taehyung gave a hum of approval and nodded to himself. Johnny wrenched the shutter up with little trouble, allowing the other two to walk underneath. Once the two were inside, he let it fall and the giant metal piece bounced off the ground letting out loud rings in the metal building. Jimin eyed the area to find it empty save for three men, one sitting in a chair and two others standing at his side, and another empty chair in front of them. He stayed close to the younger male as he walked to the chair and took a seat. 

“Well, well. If it isn’t Jung Chanwoo himself. How’s our little rat doing, I hope you’re comfortable.” Taehyung shifted so that his ankle rested on his knee before smoothing out the creases created in his pants.

“Fuck off Taehyung. I’m not a rat.” Chanwoo spat venom at the older man in front of him. 

“Is that right, Jung? Because I remember seeing a photo of you with a certain cop. Do you know what happens to people who choose cops over brotherhood? Especially a cop that’s been hiding among us.” Jimin watched Chanwoo’s lips twitch down at this. 

“I’m not a rat. I wasn’t with a cop, what the fuck are you on about?” He leaned forward, eyes squinting at the older males. He huffed as the two large men pulled him back. Jimin took a moment to examine the two, black suits and sunglasses. Strange to wear them inside. His eyes went back to the male in the seat. “You must’ve snorted something bad, Taehyung.”

”Trying to get me to cut your tongue out, Chanwoo?” Jimin watched the corners of the male’s lips twitch down again. Everything was much calmer than he was expecting. No screaming or fighting. Maybe he was just too used to how Yoongi was. 

”You don’t have the balls, Taehyung. Is that why you have a new little dog with you? To do your dirty work like usual?” Jimin frowned at this.

”No, he’s here to learn how we deal with pests. I’m going to train him to be the best of the best. So first, you’re going to tell me what you’ve told the cop.” 

”I told you. I ain’t been with no damn cops!” The male spat venom, eyes locked with Taehyung’s. With a sigh, Taehyung stood up from his seat. Placing his hand on the man’s shoulder, he leaned down and spoke in a low tone.

“You can either tell me what I want to know or I’m going to rip your nails out, Chanwoo. I know you’re a rat and I know you’re selling information to the police. I’m not an idiot. I have evidence.” With a single motion of his hand, one of the thugs walked towards the shutters and left the building. “You have about 30 seconds until he's back.” Taehyung leaned back into his chair. 

Jimin found himself staring dumbly at the shutter, waiting in anticipation for the man to walk back through. His nerves were going to eat him alive if this didn’t end soon. It felt like it had only been a moment before the shutters lifted again to allow the man back inside. Jimin's eyes were glued to the black bag the man carried as it was brought over to Taehyung. 

“Ready to begin Jimin?” Taehyung leaned down to open the bag before pulling out a pair of pliers. The metal a shining steel with black handles. Setting it to the side, he also pulled out a rope. “Have you tied someone up before?” Jimin shook his head silently but watched Taehyung rise again as the men held Chanwoo down. “You don't want to cut circulation off. That ends the fun much too early.” He watched carefully as the rope as looped around the man's left wrist, knotted, wrapped up over his right shoulder but under his left arm, knotted, over his left shoulder, then ran back down to wrap around his right wrist. A second rope was pulled free to secure Chanwoo’s ankles as well. Jimin gulped, watching as the man was eerily calm and quiet. He knew full well if their positions were switched, Jimin would be crying and pleading right now. Just a simple act of the man being tied down had Jimin's stomach in knots. 

“You can do whatever you want, Taehyung.” Chanwoo had a hateful, sarcastic tone. “I don't have any info to give you.” 

“We'll see about that, won't we?” Taehyung almost grinned. “Jimin come here.” He gave a single motion of his hand. Grabbing ahold of one of the male's fingers, Taehyung picked up the pliers and placed them carefully around one nail. “Jimin, I want you to pull slow. Really let Chanwoo feel it.” While speaking he pulled the pliers upwards, Jimin's mind went blank when the bound male started screaming. His body pulled uselessly against the ropes, secured in place as his nail was pulled from his finger and threw into the floor. 

“Just like that Jimin. Think you can handle the rest? We'll pull one every two minutes he doesn't talk.” Jimin gave him an unsure look but nodded hesitantly as the pliers were handed to him. He watched intently as blood surfaced where the nail had once sat. 

“Fuck you Taehyung. I can’t tell you what I don’t know.” Chanwoo spoke through a tensed jaw. Jimin glanced between the two silently. 

“Too bad I know you know, huh? Am I going to have to show you proof, or give you a name for you to give us information?” He leaned forward, whispering a name into the man’s ear. Chanwoo held onto the chair tight enough for his knuckles to turn white. 

“Nothing to say on the matter anymore, Chanwoo? I figured as much. So, why not save yourself some pain and tell me what he knows?” Taehyung gave a hum as he sat down and waited for the other to speak, glancing at his watch every now and then. “Jimin. Remove another nail.” 

Jimin stared at the male for a moment. Dropping his gaze to the other’s hands, he took hold of one of his fingers and placed the pliers around a nail. He pulled up, silently cringing to himself as the nail slowly but surely came free from the skin. Chanwoo tensed and let out curses through a tensed jaw. He attempted to pull against the ropes again but just like last time, it was a completely useless attempt. Jimin’s knuckles were white from his grip on the pliers, the force crushing the nail between the metal teeth. Taehyung noted his skin had paled considerably and he almost looked as if he was shaking. Of course, he knew it was Jimin’s first time doing such a thing. He would get accustomed to it over time. Yoongi would only ruin him by sheltering him. No, Taehyung could see it in Jimin’s eyes. There was a cold, dark look behind those kind, sweet brown eyes. The kind of look that said prince of an empire. 

“Jimin, I don’t want to wait another two minutes. Go ahead and pull another nail.” Taehyung leaned his head on the palm of one of his hands boredly. 

“Wait! Wait.” Chanwoo sighed. “He was giving me information on Jimin. Why he was kicked out of the police.” 

“Insubordination.” Taehyung put it quite simply. “Though he’s doing good for me so far.” Jimin licked his lips nervously. 

“I can lose my head for that now.” Jimin added in somewhat lightly. If his stomach wasn’t turned enough, it definitely was now and he was glad there wasn’t any food in it. Taehyung gave a hum in agreement to his statement. 

“Yes, and I’d rather not have to do that. So what else was said between you two, Chanwoo?” Taehyung shifted his gaze from Jimin back to the other male. 

“Nothing, I swear. I was only getting information on Jimin.” 

“For who?” Taehyung leaned forward, but Chanwoo was quiet once again. “I asked you a question.” After another moment of silence, Taehyung nodded his head towards the male. Jimin held in a sigh as he took ahold of another finger, as he started to pull upwards, the male hissed an inhale. 

“I don’t understand why you want to do this shit to yourself. You already started to talk, why not just tell us the rest?” Jimin spared a glance up to him. 

“Jimin, you’ll understand one day. Just don’t piss off your superiors.” Chanwoo shot him a dry, closed smile. 

“Alright then. Jimin go ahead and pull the rest off. Slowly.” Taehyung put it plainly. He was getting quite bored. Jimin nodded and continued to pull nails up each slower than the last. Chanwoo let out a series of pained cries as each one was freed from his hand. It wasn’t long before one of his hands had none left. “Just give me a name, Chanwoo.” Jimin paused at Taehyung speaking. “That’s all it’ll take to stop this, a single name. Who told you to get the information?” Jimin grabbed the first finger for the other hand and began pulling the nail up torturously slow. Unfortunately for Chanwoo, the nail snapped and the whole thing didn’t come off. Jimin took care to put a little more pressure to the now exposed, sensitive skin than needed as he got ahold of the rest of the nail. He wanted to cry so bad, hearing the man wince and gasp in pain. Still, he took another finger in his hand, pausing only when the male spoke out. 

“Taeyong.” Jimin glanced back at Taehyung. “Taeyong wanted to know why Jimin’s badge was removed. Why he ended up here of all places.” Taehyung stood up and leaned down towards him with a half smirk on his lips. 

“Now, that wasn’t so hard was it.” Taehyung tugged Jimin upwards lightly. Jimin got to his feet and backed away, eyes locked on Taehyung as he pulled a gun free from his jacket. “Too bad I can’t have you running back to Taeyong about this, isn’t it?” Chanwoo tried to protest something but before any words could get out, Taehyung pulled the trigger, sending a bullet through the man’s head. Jimin felt his knees go weak at the sight, blood splattered well behind the now totally limp body and some starting to pool beneath the chair. He felt cold, like all the air had left his lungs. He stood there, staring dumbly at the body, not noticing Taehyung reaching for him nor hearing his voice. His feet moved on their own as Taehyung took hold of his wrist and pulled him out. Saying something to the two men before the shutter dropped behind them. 

“Jimin. Look at me. Breathe, okay?” Johnny pushed Jimin’s back against the metal doors in an attempt to keep him steady. He cupped Jimin’s face, making their gazes meet. “Breathe in and hold it.. Now breathe out.” He continued this until Jimin’s breathing normalized, as much as it could anyway. 

“Jimin, you did wonderful in there. You held your composure much longer than anticipated.” Taehyung praised, leading the two over to the car. Jimin was silent, letting himself be put in the car. He just stared at his gloves, now slightly covered in blood. His heart was still racing as if it was going to beat out of his chest. He heard Taehyung say something to him, but it didn’t really register so he just looked over at the younger man for a moment. 

“Give me your gloves.” He repeated. Jimin pulled them off and handed them over. He almost felt like he was being led right to jail, but he didn’t deliver the final blow. Of course, he knew that didn’t matter. He had just helped torture and kill a man. He could almost laugh at the fact that he spent so many years trying to prevent that very thing. He didn’t want to think about how many more he’d have to kill. The car ride was quiet, the silence only broken when a few words would be exchanged between Johnny and Taehyung. Jimin didn’t pay much attention to his surroundings, but merely watched as they passed by them. Was he going back to Yoongi? Maybe Taehyung or Johnny’s home. His mind wandered to Taehyung whispering a cops name and Jimin wondered if he was going to have to torture and kill one of his teammates. 

“Taehyung.” The male hummed in response as Jimin turned his gaze towards the younger. “Who- Who was the cop?” 

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Taehyung’s voice gave no room for banter and so Jimin remained quiet for the rest of the ride. The questions sitting on his tongue felt like lead. He had to ask them eventually, but if he did then would he ruin everything? He knew they would sit there and eat away until they were asked but there’s a time and a place for everything. Now definitely wasn’t the time. He spared another glance to Taehyung before gazing back out the window. The city was pretty at night. Tall buildings decorated in neon signs and the streets, thankfully, weren’t crowded with people. He let out a weary sigh, hoping to arrive wherever they were going soon. 

“Taehyung, we need to talk… privately.” The male hummed in agreement. 

“Yes, I think that’d be a good idea.” 


End file.
